


Stranger in a Strange Land (Japanese Translation)

by yo_translation



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Klondike Gold Rush, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: 男は熊のように大きかった。スツールに腰をかけカウンターによりかかり、肩幅だけで成人男性２人分のスペースを取っている。長い金髪は柔らかなフェルトの黒いステットソンに半分隠れ、顔は濃い無精髭で覆われていた。ロキが手を引き戻すと、その好奇心に満ちた視線に気がついたように、男は肩越しに視線を投げかけてきた。ハットの下からのぞく彼の青い瞳と視線が交差し、ロキの胸はざわめいた。19世紀後半のカナダ、クロンダイク・ゴールドラッシュが舞台。ソーはノルウェー人探鉱者、ロキはサルーンで客をもてなしている。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranger in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501901) by [pohjanneito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pohjanneito/pseuds/pohjanneito). 



モリーがコルセットのレースを絞めてくれている間に、化粧台の割れた鏡で自分の姿を見ながら、ロキは頭に挿した凝った装飾の蝶の櫛と赤い二本の羽根を直した。テーブルの上に置かれたラッカー塗りの小さな箱に手を伸ばすと、黒いヴェルヴェットのチョーカーを取り出し、うなじのところで銀の留め金を小さなフープに引っ掛ける。喉仏の真下にある白いカメオに指先を滑らせ、存在しない胸の谷間を飾る、コルセットを縁取る黒いフリルに目を向けた。

「もっと絞めて。」背中でレースを引っ張るモリーに訴えた。生地が張り詰め、肺に空気を入れるのが難しくなる。

彼にはもともと亡くなった母から受け継いだ上品で優雅な外見があったが、金を払ってくれる客を引きつけるために、サルーンの女の子たちが使う武器が無いのは一目瞭然だった。悪評高いこの店にやってくる探鉱者たちのほとんどに、ロキがスカートの中に隠しているもののことは知られていたが、より多くのコインをもたらしてくれるのであれば、できる限りの幻想を作り上げる努力を怠る理由はなかった。

「もっとって言ったよね。」

モリーは心配そうに眉をひそめながら首を振った。「ロキ、ダーリン、これ以上きつくしたら気絶するよ。」

子供扱いにロキは顔をしかめる。「大丈夫だから。」そう請け負っても、モリーは首を振って豊満な胸の下で腕を組んだ。「早く！」ロキが化粧台に拳を叩きつけ、半分空になった香水の瓶が数本倒れる。

ロキの気性には慣れっこなモリーはピクリとも驚かず、鏡越しに反論の眼差しを向けながらも、頼まれたとおり限界までレースを引き締めた。コルセットの骨があばらに食い込みロキは痛みの声を押し殺す。息を吸うたびに脇腹にひどい圧力がかかったが、コルセットが繊細な砂時計型にウエスト切り取り、バストを持ち上げ、ほんの少し谷間を作ってくれたのを見て微笑んだ。

「これでよし。」ロキは息を切らせてシルクの拘束の中で呼吸を調える。コルセットの下に付けたフリルのキャミソールの肩の辺りを整え、象牙のような頬にルージュで少し赤みを入れると、立ち上がりモリーに化粧台をゆずった。

ドレスルームの窓から派手な騒音がし、ぬかるんだ道で取っくみ合う二人の酔っ払いを、曇ったガラス越しに眺める。二人の言い争いの声から不運なカードゲームにまつわる争いなのが判った。

ロキはため息をつき目をぐるりと回す。似たような小競り合いはこの建物の前では毎晩のことだった。この2年の間で、メインストリートに沿って広がり始めた粗末な作りの建物の数々。ロキはその上空に広がる星のキャンバスを見上げた。ほとんどの建物はまともな商売ではなく、サルーンやダンスホールばかりだ。厳しいアラスカの真冬の空はグリーンとブルーのオーロラで燃えていた。雪を頂いた山々の上で踊るシルクのような明かりの数々は、ロキの心の中にある故郷への奇妙な切望を掻き立てる。家族でヨーロッパを離れアメリカへと船で渡った時、彼はまだほんの小さな子どもだったが、北にある故郷と、長くて寒い冬を過ごした子ども時代を今も覚えていた。凍えるアラスカの自然に奇妙な心の平安を感じるのは恐らくそのせいだろう。たとえこんなに惨めで小さい街だとしても。

街には整えられた道は２つしかなく、ぬかるんだ通りを歩く人々のほとんどは、さらに北にある金鉱地へ向かう途中で通り過ぎただけに過ぎなかった。それでもロキにとっては、食べるのにも苦労し、まともとは言えない方法で金を手に入れ飢えをしのいでいた、シアトルでのかつての生活に比べればまだマシだった。ここには少なくとも暖かいベッドと屋根がある。

ロキもかつては他の何千人と同じだった。クロンダイクで人々が金を掘り当てたという新聞の見出しを見て、バッグに荷物を詰め込み有り金をはたいてユーコンを目指した。出発した時点でポケットはすでに空も同然で、金を使い果たした時も、金鉱地にはまだほど遠い場所だった。そしてカナダ国境を越えるために、一年分の食料を携行しなければ許可されないことを知った時には、すでに引き返すには遅すぎた。粗末なキャンプ用品や必要な道具を買うことさえできず、探鉱者としてのロキの人生は始まる前に終わりを迎えてしまったのだ。

運も金も無く、シアトルに帰る方法も無い。まさにこのサルーンで、最後のコイン数枚を薄められたウィスキーに費やしていたその時、客の一人がバーにいるロキに、顔の可愛らしさを褒めそやしながら、シーツの間で役目を果たしてくれたら言い値を払ってやろうと持ちかけてきた。その会話を又聞きしていたのが、サルーンの持ち主であるミスター・ワトソンと、サルーンの女たちを取りまとめるミス・キティだった。何がなんだかわからない間に、ロキはドレスを着せられ飾り立てられると、街を通り過ぎる一攫千金狙い達を愉しませる女たちの一部になっていた。

酔っ払い相手に自分の体を売ることは理想の稼ぎ方とは言い難かったが、身を落とすことが初めてというわけでもない。飢えをしのぐためのそれなりのスキルはもともと持っていた。

この取り決めは一時的なもののはずで、ロキは今でもドーソン・シティに行く夢を持っていたが、酔っ払いと無法者だらけの惨めな街で足止めを食って以来、すでにほぼ２年が経とうとしていた。街に一つしかない銀行が月一で強盗されるのを見て、先に進むために稼いだ金は全て部屋の床下に隠してあったが、モリーや他の女の子たちが柔らかな曲線と思わせぶりな笑顔で客を引き込む一方、自分はそのおこぼれしか得られないようでは、なかなか思うようにいかなかった。

「さあ、ダーリン。」モリーは自分の出来栄えを確かめる。「お客のポケットを掘り起こしに行くわよ。」

モリーが親切に貸してくれた赤い羽根のボアを肩に巻くと、彼らの小さな娼館のベッドルームが並ぶ、薄暗い廊下をモリーに続いて歩いていく。ウォリーのいつものピアノが遠く聴こえ始め、メインホールは苦労して手に入れた稼ぎをばらまく男たちですでに混み合っていた。まるで、早く使い切ってしまわなければ金がポケットに焼き穴を開けるとでも思っているかのようだった。空気はタバコと葉巻の煙で灰色で、ロキはこれに慣れることはないと思っていた。通りの小便と病気の悪臭に絶対に慣れることができないのと同じように。

ホールでお喋りしている他の女の子たちに加わろうとモリーは階段を降り、ロキはそのまま二階に残ると客たちを観察し始めた。磨かれた木の手すりにグローブをした手で寄りかかり、丸テーブルに座る常連たちの顔を見つける。毎晩毎晩、全くお馴染みの景色。ギャンブル、ウィスキー、お触り、酔っ払いの喧嘩。

口の端から太い葉巻をぶら下げビリヤード台に屈み込む、ミルバーン・ジェプソンに目を止めると、ロキは眉をひそめた。あの行儀の悪い豚はロキにたびたび突っかかってくる。夜が更けジェプソンが更に酔っ払った時の、お決まりの罵りを聞かずに済むことを祈った。

ワイルド・バック・サルーンでのロキは常に変わり種で、彼へのリクエストはそう多くはなかった。彼独特のアピールになるはずだと、ミス・キティは女の子たちと同じように着飾ることをロキに要求し、ロキもペチコートやドレスの、柔らかな肌への感触がかなり気に入ってることを認めざるをえなかった。ロキがテーブルに着くことを歓迎する男たちは稀だった。たとえ短時間の密会のために後で彼の部屋に現れ、ロキからの関心と彼との秘密に気前よく支払いをする客でさえも。とにかく18ヶ月の間、ミス・キティに居ても良しと思わせるのに十分なだけの客はいて、結局のところ女の子が足りなくなれば、酔っ払って感覚の鈍った客の多くにとって、それほどこだわりなどなかったのだった。

今夜の客たちの中に自分のお得様の姿が一人も見えず、ロキのムードは沈んだ。ここ数週間あまり儲かっておらず、蓄えがまた減り始めていた。見慣れない顔をバーに見つけたが、新参の客がオープンなタイプか変わり者か、もしくはロキを笑い者にしフリークと呼ぶかどうか、それを探るために思い切るのはいつもリスクが伴った。屈辱的な目で見られるのは毎夜のことで、時には暴力で脅されもしたが、実のところ自分の安全について本心から怯えることはなかった。自分の面倒は自分でみることができたし、これまでだってほぼ一人でやってきた。乱暴を働こうとする客は、あっという間にブーツの中に隠してあるナイフの標的になった。

カウンターにいる３人のよそ者を見定めようと、ロキはバーの上に視線を漂わせた。最初の一人は哀れな様子で、落とした肩とくたびれた衣服の様子から全てを失ったと見て間違いなさそうだった。ということは、自分にとっては役立たずである。

丸見えの状態でコインを数えている２人目は、すでに酔い過ぎて真っ直ぐに座れていない。完璧だ。真っ赤な唇から歯をのぞかせ満面の笑みを浮かべる。若く、ナイーブで、泥酔している。これ以上ない組み合わせ。深く呼吸しようとしたが、コルセットの締め付けが息を吸うのを妨げ、喘いだ。酸素不足で視界がぼやける。まぶたの裏に浮かぶ黒い斑点が消えるのを待ってから、木の階段を降り始めた。あと少しで若い男の肩に手をかけようというところで、3人目の姿がロキの動きを完全に止めさせた。

男は熊のように大きかった。スツールに座ってカウンターに寄りかかり、その肩幅だけで成人男性二人分のスペースを取っている。黒い獣毛フェルトのステットソンに長い金髪が半分隠れ、顔は濃い茂みのような髭で覆われていた。

ロキは手を引いた。彼の好奇心に満ちた視線を察知したかのように、男は首を回し肩越しに視線を投げかけてきた。

ハットの淵からのぞく青い瞳と視線が合い、ロキの胸が騒いだ。男は頑丈で土臭いタイプのハンサムで、冬の夜の寒風にさらされた肌は赤く荒れていた。服は汚れ、少なくとも一週間、もしくはそれ以上の間風呂には入っていないようだったが、むさ苦しい外見も彼の魅力を少しも損なってはいなかった。

ロキは自分を見る客の視線でそれが自分に興味を持つ人間なのか、もしくは殴られる危険があるのか、たいてい見極めることができた。男がロキの全身に視線を滑らせ、長い脚のライン、ペチコートの端を思わせぶりにのぞかせたグリーンのシフォンドレスを見つめるので、ロキは体勢を整えた。男の視線はロキの胸とコルセットを縁どるスパンコールを漂い、そして首のカーブへと登っていく。モリーと共有している安物の化粧で引き立たせた、鋭さの目立つ、しかし繊細なロキの顔立ちに、動きを止めて瞬いた。

ロキは男と視線を合わせ、すぐにでも引き下がる用意をしたが、しかし彼の青い目に現れたのは少しの混乱と明け透けな好奇心だった。

見込みがありそうだと判断すると、ロキはバーにいる男に近づき、染みと傷だらけのカウンターに肘で寄りかかった。男が安物の薄めた酒ではなく、本物のウイスキーを飲んでいるのに気づき、ロキはさらに色めきだった。金を持っている証拠に違いない。

「幸運を引き当てたみたいね、金鉱掘りさん。」悪戯な微笑みと塗られた唇で囁くと、目を高価な酒に向け、肩にかけたボアを誘うようにくるくると回す。

男はタンブラーのウイスキーを飲み干すと手の甲で口をぬぐった。「そんなところかな。」若干の横柄さを漂わせながらも、その視線はロキの唇に浮かぶ微笑みと同じように悪戯で柔らかかった。

「私にも一杯奢れるぐらい？」一杯か二杯、もしくはそれ以上、飲み物を奢らせるためのロキのいつものルーチンだった。

男はロキを一瞬見つめ、ロキの要求を考慮するそぶりを見せたが、結局、唇の端を持ち上げると、ミスター・ワトソンを呼んだ。

「ウイスキーをもう一杯と、こちらのー」男は一度口を閉じ、ロキを見つめると続けた。「こちらのレディーに好きなものを。」

顔が熱くなりロキの頬に赤みがさした。ロキが綺麗な衣装を着ているからといって、客のほとんどからは、男扱いしない気づいかいをされたことなど無かった。

ミスター・ワトソンは口ひげをひねるといつものように、自分の雇用者がしらふでいるよう、ロキには薬草でできたサルサパリラ・ソーダを手渡した。

「この街は初めてだよね。見かけたことないもの。」ロキはドリンクに口をつける。

「立ち寄っただけだ。」

「このみすぼらしい街に来る全員がそう。」

「ここには食料を買いに来たんだ。春になる前にドーソン・シティに行って、片づけないといけない用事があるんだけど、五ヶ月も採掘場にいたから食料が無くなってしまって。」

２人は近くの街から流れてくるニュースについて短い会話を交わした。ロキは男のブロークンな英語の響きに気づく。それは自分にとっても馴染みの深いアクセントだった。ユーコンの金鉱の話は世界中に広まり、多くの外国人たちが金を掘り当てようとクロンダイクにやってきていることをロキは知っていた。そして街を通り過ぎる探鉱者たちのうち、ほんの一握りだけが凍った北の地まで辿りつけることも。

「ずいぶん遠くまでやって来たんだね。」ロキは母語に切り替えた。長年使っていないせいで、少しボキャブラリーが乏しくなってきてはいたが。

男は顔じゅうを輝かせ、スツールを回転させた。嬉しい驚きが満面に溢れていた。

「俺だけじゃ無かったってことか…」

２人はしばらくお互いを見つめ、不思議な同族意識を味わった。ロキはこの男について何も知らなかったが、この異国でお互いの共通点を見つけ出し、温かな心地よさが胸の中に広がるのを感じていた。男がコートの内ポケットから皮の財布を取り出し、代金を支払うのを眺める。それは書類やメモで膨れていて、くたびれた端から札束がのぞいているのに気づき、ロキは眉を持ち上げた。

グローブをした指先でボトルの縁をなぞる。「私はロキ。」

「知り合えて嬉しいよ、ロキ。」男はうなずきハットを傾ける。「ソー・オーディンソン。なんなりとお申し付けを。」

2人とも先祖の神々にちなんだ名前だ。なんてお似合いだろう。厚いコートですら隠しきれない、ソーの太い腕と広い胸板をじっと見つめる。ソーがかなり長い間、誰とも寝ていないだろうと気づき、ロキの笑顔が少しずる賢さを増した。

ここでロキが間違いなくカードを切れば、今夜は主脈を当てることができるし、ソーをベッドに誘い込むことを考えるだけで血が騒ぐのを感じた。

ロキはグローブをした指で赤みの増したソーの頬に触れる。「ダンスフロアでお相手をしてくれる？」

モリーが他の客を踊りに誘い出そうとしているところを、ソーは肩越しに振り返って見た。酔っ払いすぎた男は立っているのもやっとだ。ソーは首を振り、少し居心地が悪そうにした。

「悪いが踊りは得意じゃなくて。」拒絶されロキの笑顔が少しかげったが、ソーはステットソンを脱ぐとベタつく長い髪に指を走らせ言った。「でも風呂には入りたい。」２階の個室の方へと目を向ける。「ここは風呂には入れるのか？」ソーの視線が一瞬ロキの胸元に落ち、ロキはソーが風呂だけを望んでいるのではないことを理解した。

「もちろん。」興奮を押し殺し、ロキはうなずいた。

階段を上がりながらモリーに目配せすると、今夜は２人がシェアする部屋を自分が使うことを知らせた。柔らかくソーの背中に手を添え部屋へとうながすと、背後のドアを閉め、壁とナイトスタンドの灯油ランプを灯した。煤けたガラスのシェイドを通して小さな火が金色の光で部屋を満たす。

「こっちへ。」ソーを洗面エリアを兼ねたドレスルームへと連れて行く。そこには大きなバスタブがあった。

ソーは照れる様子を少しも見せることなく、よほど風呂に入りたかったようで、すでに重たいコートを脱ぎ終わっていた。ロキはソーからコートを受け取り、続いて虫食いのあるセーターとステットソン預かると、窓際に置かれたベルベットの長椅子に綺麗に並べた。カーテンの向こうで厚く積もり始めた雪のせいで、それらは少し湿っていた。

「どうぞ、楽にして。すぐに戻るから。」泥のついた膝上丈のブーツを脱ぎかけたソーを置いて、ロキは廊下へ急ぐと、掃除、洗濯、雑用をしている若いメイドを呼んだ。

ドレスルームへ戻り、メイドがバケツで熱いお湯を運び、バスタブを満たしている間、ロキは再びソーの方へと向かった。白いロングジョンズと、お揃いの長袖の下着を脱ぐのを手伝う。２つともとても着古され、ソーの太ももの間の大きな膨らみがロキにわかるほど、擦り切れて薄くなっていた。

視線を上げ、待ち切れない期待に溢れた目でお互いに笑顔を交わす。ロキの手が体に触れただけでソーがすでに興奮していることは明らかで、継ぎの当てられたソックスを引き抜く時、自分の手の感触がソーの力強いふくらはぎに残るよう念を入れた。

メイドがバスタブを満たし終え、この先サービスを進めるには料金を払う必要があることを、どうソーに切り出そうか考え始めロキの笑顔が翳った。

ロキのぎこちなさを感じ取ったようで、ソーは少し恥ずかしそうにしながらコートのポケットに入れた財布に手を伸ばした。「すまない。マナーを忘れてしまったようだ。だけど、こんなに魅力的な相手じゃ誰も責められないよな。」

ソーの甘い言葉にロキは天を仰いだ。だけど正直なところ、毎晩付き合わされる酔っ払いの戯言に比べたらこの褒め言葉は喜ばしいものだった。

ソーはロキに３ドル渡した。風呂とその後にシーツを乱すのに十分以上の金額だったが、ロキはソーの気前の良さをありがたく受け取ることにした。

ロキはにっこりするとキャミソールの中に丁寧に札をたくしこみ、ソーに衣服を全て脱ぐよう小さくうなずいた。部屋の反対側にある化粧台に、オイルの乗った小さなトレイと清潔なタオルを取りに行き、鏡に映ったソーの裸を堪能する。その圧倒的な腕と厚く大きな胴体を欲深く見つめながら笑顔を深めた。ソーはこれまで見た男たちの中でも一番に大きく、強く有能な体と肉体労働で荒れた手をしてた。

その手が自分の体中に触れるのをロキは待ち切れないと思った。

ソーがバスタブに入る様子をそのまま見つめ続け、欲情の渦が下腹を締めつけるのを感じていた。テーブルに羽根のボアとサテンのグローブを起き、髪から素早く蝶の櫛と赤い羽根を抜き取ると長い髪をふんわりと肩に下ろし、バスタブにいるソーへと近づいていった。

オイルと石鹸の乗ったトレイを小さなスツールに乗せ、スカートをたくし上げるとバスタブの横に膝をついた。ソーはすでに熱い湯の中に体を沈め目を閉じ、バスタブのなだらかな端に頭をあずけている。くつろいだ呼吸に合わせて胸が上下していた。

至福の表情を浮かべたソーの顔をみてロキは微笑んだ。しかしソーの体に染みついた、汚れやオイルの匂いが熱と蒸気で広がるにつれて、小さな咳を押しとどめることができなかった。さっきまで濃い葉巻の煙で覆われていて気づかなかったが、ソーがかなりのあいだ風呂を使う機会に恵まれなかったことが突然明からさまになった。

嗅覚を刺激する臭いへの不快を隠し切れないロキに気づき、ソーは弾かれたように目を開けると、すまなそうに風呂の中で座り直した。「すまない。２週間前に小屋を発って以来、体を洗うチャンスがなかったんだ。腐ったタラみたいに臭いよな。」

「大丈夫、気にしないで。」彼よりもっと臭う客を相手にしたことは何度もあった。丁寧に答えつつも、トレイの上のボトルを一つ取ると、ラベンダーの心地よい香りで部屋が満たされるまで、香りつきのオイルをバスタブにたっぷり注ぎ込んだ。

タオルと石鹸を手に取る。「洗って欲しい？」

「嫌じゃなければ。」ソーは柔らかい笑みを見せると再びの湯の中に体をつけた。

「嫌だなんて、全然。」ロキはにっこりと笑った。

ソーの筋肉質な胴をロキがタオルで洗い始めると、部屋の雰囲気はすっかりくつろいだものになった。一階からの騒々しい物音も気にならない様子で、ソーはロキの石鹸ですべる手の感触を楽しんでいた。欲望の空気が明らかに2人の間を満たし、人とまともに接触せずに５ヶ月もの間、手づかずの自然の中で過ごせばどんなことになるか、ロキにも想像することはできた。しかし慌てずに時間をかけ、水面から下へと降りて行く前に、ソーの腕や肩の輝くような肌にタオルを滑らせ、その眺めを楽しんだ。

ソーがクロンダイクまでやって来た理由に話題が移る。ソーには会話し続けるほどの英語のスキルが無いようで、２人は母語で話し続けた。ソーの家族は養殖場を持っていたが、父親が亡くなり、家計を支えるためにそれを売り払わなければならなかった。ロキと同じくゴールドラッシュのニュースに惹かれたソーは、金持ちになる夢を追い、貯金を全てはたいて大西洋を渡った。ただしロキとは違い、ソーはなんとかそれをやってのけたようだった。

ロキは不公平さに歯を噛みしめた。ソーが秘密を漏らすほどナイーブでも酔ってもいないのは明らかだったので、ほとんど答えを期待せずにソーの採掘場についてたずねてみた。案の定ソーはただ微笑むと、悪名高いチルクート峠に始まり、バウンダリー・レンジを通り抜ける1500段もの氷壁越えなど、金鉱で多くの探鉱者たちが直面する苦労話へと話題を変えた。暖かな地域からユーコンへやって来た、不運な男たちの多くが凍える自然の中で命を落としたが、冬が長く、夜の寒さが厳しい極北の土地からやってきたソーは、厳しい冬を乗り越えるための準備について熟知していた。

「ロキ、君はどうしてここまでやって来たんだ？」自分の物語を語り終えたソーがたずねる。

面食らったロキの手がソーの胸の上で固まった。自分の人生を気にする客なんて今まで出会ったことがなかった。客のほとんどは名前を聞くことさえしない。「本当に知りたいの？」

「もちろん。」偽りの無い目でソーがうなずく。

再びソーをタオルで洗いながら、ロキは自分の過去についてのあれこれを話し始めた。小さな海沿いの村で育った子供時代、チャンスの国アメリカへの長い船旅。そして不幸なことに、新しい世界で彼の家族を待っていたのは、後に残してきた場所での生活と変わることのない厳しいもので、ロキはたったの12歳で孤児になると、それからの10年は自力で生きることをやむなくされた。もっとも恥ずかしい思い出については、ソーのようなチャーミングな客にとはいえ、そんな暗い記憶を赤の他人に語るのはごめんだった。

ロキがこれ以上話す気配がないことに気づくと、ソーは顎をかきながら髭を整えるのを手伝ってくれるよう頼んだ。

ハサミを手渡すと小さな鏡を掲げてやり、ソーがブロンドの毛の塊を切り落とすのをロキは眺めた。ごわついたヒゲにハサミが入るたびに顎や頬のラインが現れていく。ソーがトリミングを終え、ヒゲをなで付けると、ロキが最初に思ったよりもソーがさらに若いことに驚かされた。客のほとんどは30代後半から40代で、中にはもっと歳とった者もいるが、ソーは自分と2、3歳ほどしか違わないようだった。

新しい発見に喜びつつ、ロキは再びソーの体を洗い始めた。メイドがバスタブの傍に置いたバケツの湯でソーの髪を湿らせると、皮脂と絡まりが無くなるよう、できるだけ出際よく頭を石鹸で泡立ててやった。ロキの指が頭皮をこするとソーは静かなため息をつき、そのため息が満足のうなり声に変わるとロキは微笑まずにはいられなかった。

「気持ちいい？」

「極楽だ。」

バケツの湯でソーの髪をすすぐと、ソーがまだ顔にかかった湯を手で拭っている間に、タオルを取ってお湯の中へとついに手を進め、ソーの太ももの筋肉にそってタオルで動かす。

触れた感触にソーは体をびくつかせ、息を吐き出し小鼻を膨らませた。「ロキ…」バスタブの端を手で掴むソーの瞳孔が開き瞳が暗くなる。

ソーの反応に満足しロキは笑った。裸になったソーを見た瞬間から、ロキのスカートの下は半分硬くなっている。ついにソーの太ももの間の温かな塊に指を触れさせると、ニッカーの柔らかな生地の内側で自分もひくつきながら濡れるのを感じていた。

ソーは唇の間から低くうめき声をもらし、ロキがタオルを手放しペニスに手で触れると、大きく口を開いた。

「ロキ、実は、久しぶりで、そのー」

「しーっ…今は私にまかせて。」ロキはささやき、急激に大きくなり始めたソーのペニスに長い指を絡ませた。

テーブルクロスの下や、部屋に連れ込んだとしても男たちが酔っ払い過ぎてる時は、いつもさっさと手ですませてきたが、ソーとは時間をかけたかった。何度か試すように手を上下させ、滑らかな包皮を引き下げる。膨らんだ先端に指を滑らせ、手のひらの上に感じるソーの重さを楽しんだ。体のサイズと比例するその大きさに、急激な欲望を抑えきれなかった。

ロキは常に男との関係を好んだが、どうにもならなくなるまでは、自分の欲望に従って行動したことが実はなかった。ソーの全ては圧倒的な男らしさあふれていたが、ロキには彼の中に穏やかさを感じ取ることができたので、他の客たちへとは違って警戒を緩めることができた。

ロキがまだ手を動かしてもいないうちに、握った手の中でソーのペニスが主張し始めていた。指を少し下に動かすと、ソーの睾丸の張り詰めた重さを感じる。ソーが文明から何ヶ月も離れて過ごしていたことは明らかだった。

「今すぐ、いかせてあげられるけど、」ロキはまた手を動かし始めた。「どうする？」

うなずき、小さく喘ぐソーの目は切羽詰まっている。「お願いだ…」うめき声はかすれていた。

ロキは同情的な笑みを浮かべると、バスタブの端を握り体を支えながら、ソーのペニスをしっかりと握るため腕を水面に沈ませる。素早い解放を導くのに充分なペースで、ソーの太さに添わせて手を上下に動かす。ソーのペニスの静脈が手のひらでひくつくのを感じたが、部屋の明かりが暗いうえに、熱い湯の湯気で部屋が曇っていたので、かろうじて自分の手の動きだけが石鹸で濁った湯を通して見えていた。

速い呼吸に合わせてソーの胸が上下に動き、射精が近づくにつれ唸り声をあげながら歯を噛み締め、関節が白くなるほど強くバスタブを握りしめた。

「そう、全部出して。」ロキは囁いた。

ソーは狂ったように小さく何度もうなずき、目を堅くつぶりながらロキの手に向かって腰を突き上げる。その眺めだけでロキの下腹は欲望で硬く引きつった。口をゆるく開きながらソーが絶頂に達し、そのペニスが手のひらの中で大きく膨らんで固くなり、精液の濃いほとばしりを放つのを見つめていた。

「ほら、いって。」ロキが喘ぎながら丸い先端を手で包むと、お湯に溶ける前の温かな精液が指に向かって吐き出されるのを感じた。

「ありがとう、ロキ。」

「どういたしまして。」客から礼を言われた時のいつもの甘え声で答えたが、今回ばかりはそれが本気だったことに気づいたのは嬉しい驚きだった。

風呂からの湯気のせいで、部屋の空気は息詰まるほど暑く湿気っていた。額に汗が光り、きっとルージュが溶けているに違いないとロキは思った。冷たい冬の空気を入れるため、小さな窓を開けようと立ち上がったが、体を起こすと同時にめまいを起こしてしまっていた。

きついコルセットの締めつけが息を吸うのを妨げた。空気を求めて喘いだが、視界はぼやけ、部屋の暑さは相変わらずで、めまいは余計にひどくなる。

「ロキ？」バスタブの中からソーが警戒の声をかける。「具合が悪いのか？」

「息が、息ができなくて。」

ロキが小さく息を吸い込み、コルセットの端を引っ張る。脚が崩れ落ち始め、化粧台に寄りかかる。全てが暗くなる直前、遠くの方でソーがバスタブから飛び出し、お湯がバスタブの淵から溢れ出すのを見ていた。

_________________

瞼を震わせながらロキが目を開くと、ベッドルームの壁の色あせた花柄が見えた。汗ばんだ額を皮の厚い指先が撫でているのを感じ、視線を左側に移すと、心配そうな表情のソーが覗き込んでいた。

「大丈夫か？」少し動揺した様子のソーがたずねる。

ソーはロキをベッドの上で抱きかかえ、赤いサテンのシーツの隅で裸の腰を覆っていた。

「私どうしたの？」

「息ができないって言って、すぐに気を失ったんだ。」ソーは説明しながらロキの額を指で撫で続けていた。「風呂から出て、君が床に落ちるぎりぎりで受け止めた。」

普通に呼吸ができているせいで、肋骨の締めつけが無いことにロキは急に気づいた。体を起こすと突然の動きでめまいを感じたがソーが支えていてくれた。

ベッドの右端にコルセットが置いてあり、ロキがブーツの中に隠し持っていたナイフでレースが切られていた。

「すまない。綺麗な衣装を台無しにしてしまった。でもどうしていいか解らなくて。」

確かにコルセットは台無しで、ミス・キティはきっと不満だろうが、ロキはソーに感謝して小さく微笑んだ。「気にしないで。ありがとう。」

「誰か呼んでこようか？」ロキの肩に手を置き、まだ心配そうな様子でたずねた。

「もう平気。少しだけ休ませてもらえれば。」

ソーは駄目になったコルセットを取り上げると首をふった。「息もできないなんて。なぜこんなものを？」

ロキの目が突然怒りに燃え、コルセットをソーの手から奪い取ると、窓の横に置かれたパーテーションに投げつけた。「他にどうしろって？サスペンダーで吊ったトラウザーを履いてあんたの目を惹きつけられるとでも？」鋭く言い放ち、歯を噛み締めた。

ロキが驚いたことに、ソーは恥ずかしげな笑みを浮かべると覗き込むようにロキを見た。「君ならきっとできると思う。」手を伸ばし、薄いコットンのキャミソールの上からロキの背筋の凹凸を指でたどる。それがあまりにも優しかったので、意に反してロキは背筋を震わせてしまった。「ただし、バーで最初に見た時、君の姿が目の保養だったことも確かだけど。」そう言ってソーはにっこりと笑った。

ロキは自分の怒りが徐々に消えていくのを感じながら、ソーから優しい言葉をかけられるたびに顔が熱くなることに気づき、それを少し怖く思ってもいた。

背中に当てられたソーの手が下に降り始め、硬い指先が柔らかなアンダーシャツとロキの温かな肌の間に滑り込んでいく。ロキの髪をサイドに寄せると肩甲骨の間に軽く口づけ、大きな手でロキの脇腹を撫で、今もそこに残る痛みを和らげてくれた。

「もう少し、ここで君と過ごせるかな？」ソーはロキの長い首に飾られた、黒いベルベットのチョーカーを指先で撫でていた。

めまいの不快感が消え始めると、ロキはソーとベッドで過ごすのが待ち切れなくなってきた。返事の代わりにソーの太ももにまたがり、長い腕をソーの肩に回すと、引き寄せ口づけた。気絶するほどウイスキー臭い客たちには、口の近くにキスされるなんてごめんだったが、ソーには喜んで例外を設けることにした。ロキの柔らかな唇に比べ、ソーの唇は荒れてかさついていたが、お互いの舌が擦れるたびに興奮の火花が下腹で弾けた。

キスはすぐに貪欲なものへと変化し、ソーの性急な手がロキのペチコートの中に入りこむと、膝丈のニッカーの薄い生地に包まれたままの内腿のやらかな肉を掴む。ロキが腕を上げるとソーがキャミソールを引き上げ、その下から現れた肌が、ソーをもっと大胆にさせた。

ソーは思いやりにあふれてはいたが荒々しく、寂しい自然の中での孤独な数ヶ月を思えば、それを責めることはできなかった。

ロキの唇に広がる笑みは隠しようもなかった。ハードなセックスを楽しむことが好きだったが、普段の客たちの半立ちのペニスではそれは望みようもなかった。

「これ、脱いで。」ソーは唸り、太ももあたりで塊になっているロキのグリーンのドレスの裾を引っ張った。「俺だけが素っ裸なんてフェアじゃないだろ。」

「私はそれでも全然かまわないけど。」ロキは笑うと二人の体の間で半分硬くなっているソーのペニスに視線を落とした。その眺めに欲望が腹の中で燃えるのを感じ、自分のペニスも再び息を取り戻し跳ねるのを感じた。「だけど、脱いだ方が、もっとこれを楽しめる。」甘えた声で言い、ソーの大きくなった陰茎に指を滑らせた。

ソーが柔らかくうめき、頭を羽根枕に押しつけると古いマットレスのスプリングが彼の巨体の下で軋んだ。頭の後ろで腕を組み、欲望に輝く目でロキが立ち上がり服を脱ぎ始めるのを眺めた。最初は薄暗いランプの明かりで、アブサンのようにきらめくドレスからだ。服を脱ぐにつれてソーのペニスが大きく育ち続けるのをロキは眺める。ソーの目を飢え、唇に浮かぶ笑みは狼のようだった。フリルのついたニッカーだけになった時には、ソーのペニスはくっきりと割れた腹に向かって完全に立ち上がり、しずくを零し始めていた。

ロキはブーツのレースをほどき、ストッキングを丸めて足首まで下ろすと、丁寧にまとめて脇に置いた。ルースな下着を通して見える自身の欲望も明らかで、薄い生地に濡れたシミを作っている。静かにため息をつくと太ももの間に手を伸ばし、柔らかなコットン越しに自身を包み込んだ。

「こっちに来て。」ソーがベッドから手招き、低く振動する声がロキの背筋を震わせる。

ロキはニッカーをはいたままソーの太ももにまたがった。「これも脱いで。」膝丈のニッカーのウエストを引っ張りながらソーが訴える。

ロキは眉を引き上げ小悪魔っぽく小さな笑顔を見せると、ソーの硬くなったペニスの真上に腰を下ろした。裸の尻の谷間に直接スライドできるよう、ニッカーのクロッチが開いていることにソーは驚き、うめき声をもらした。

「女性の下着には詳しくなくて…」ソーは少し恥ずかしそうな様子だった。

ソーがこの小さな告白で何を言おうとしたのか見当がついたロキは、解ったと言うように小さくうなずいた。ソーの手を取ると自分の腰に導き、支えさせると、自分は尻に手を伸ばして押し開き、興奮で濡れて光るソーのものを谷間でスライドするように招き入れた。

「んん…」ソーのペニスの根元を掴み滑らかな先端を入口に擦りつけ、ロキはうめいた  
。ソーはそれを誘いの合図と受け取ったようで、ロキの細い腰を力強く掴むと腰を突き上げ始めた。その動きが柔らかなマットレスの上で二人を弾ませる。「ソー…」硬い抵抗を破り、先端がほとんど入りかける感覚にロキは喘いだ。「待って！な、中に入れるには準備しないと。」息を切らせると、欲望のまま突き入れられないように体を持ち上げた。

ソーは我にかえり腰の動きを止めた。「ああ…もちろん。」ロキの腰から手を離し、隣の部屋の化粧台までオイルのボトルを取りに行かせた。

ロキは小瓶を手にゆったりと戻ると、背後でニッカーのボタンを２つ外し、足首まで滑り落とした。フリルから脚を抜き取ると、硬くなった自分のペニスに手を伸ばす。握った手の隙間からのぞく赤く濡れた先端が、ソーの欲望をさらに刺激したようだった。

ソーは体を起こすとロキに手を伸ばし引き寄せた。「こんなにそそられる人には会ったことがない。」繊細な首筋に飢えたようにキスを繰り返しながら呟くと、香水の豊かな香りを吸い込む。

「馬鹿」ロキの柔い声は、ソーのキスがミルクのようい白い胸へと下がるにつれ、喜びの鳴き声に変わった。ロキの胸を包んでいたソーの手が、さっきまであった幻の谷間を思い出させるようにそこをやさしく掴む。

「おごってくれた時、ドレスを着た私の胸は楽しんだ？」

「ああ、」ソーは素早く答えると、ロキの立ち上がった小さな乳首を親指でこすった。「味わいたいと思った。」

その言葉はロキの鼠蹊部に直接響き、ペニスから透明な液がさらに一粒こぼれ落ちる。「なんで遠慮してるの？」声には挑むような響きがこめられていた。ソーが体を起こして左の乳首に唇をあてると、ロキは勝ち誇った笑みを浮かべた。ソーは柔らかく吸いつきながら、乳首の周りを指で揉むようにした。

ロキはソーの濡れた髪に手を沈めると引き寄せ、ソーが硬くなった乳首を吸い、キスし続ける間、口での濡れた愛撫に身をまかせた。

「も、もう十分」ソーからのついばむようなキスのせいで、乳首の周りの皮膚がむき出しになったようで、快感に耐えきれなくなりロキは喘いだ。

ソーは体を離すと、結局反対の胸にも同じ愛撫を繰り返し、柔らかなカバーの上にロキを横たえた時には、ロキのペニスはあと一息でこぼれ出してしまいそうなほどだった。

ソーがロキのペニスに目を移したのを見て、ロキは息を切らせながら首をふった。「だめ、やめて。あんたを中に感じながら気持ちよくなりたい。」

「だったらうつ伏せに。準備させて。」瞳孔が開ききったソーの目は暗い色をしていた。

ロキは言われた通りうつ伏せになり、ソーに小瓶を手渡した。肩越しにソーがガラスの蓋を外し、大きな手のひらにたっぷりとオイルを注ぐのを眺める。太ももを開き手を伸ばして尻を開くと、ソーの飢えた目の前に自分の全てをさらけ出した。

「ああ、ロキ…」ロキのしなやかな体を目にしてソーのペニスが大きく跳ね、視線はピンク色の滑らかな入り口へと落ちていった。

ソーはロキの尻の左側を掴み上げると、オイルで濡れた指先で入り口の周りを撫でた。ソーの触り方は切迫した様子だったが、それでもロキが慣れたものよりもずっと優しかった。客をベッドに招き入れるのが２週間ぶりであることを急に思い出し、最近客足が遠のいていたことをむしろ喜んだ。緩みきった状態でソーと出会ってしまったら、ひどく恥ずかしい思いをしただろう。

なぜそんなこと気にするのか訳がわからず、ロキはベッドに向かって自分を罵った。ソーだって他の誰かと同じ客であり、二人ともロキがどうやって生計を立てているのか解りきっているのに。

ソーが指を差し込み始めると、もちろんリラックスするようにはしていても、広げられる感覚はやはり少し焼けつくように感じる。「すごく上手に飲みこんでる。」ソーはつぶやきながらさらにロキを押し広げ、二本目の指を足しゆっくりと差し込んだ。「そう。リラックスして。」

最初の焼けるような感覚が消え始め、ソーはロキに直接オイルを注ぎ足すと三本目の指を加え、温かな通路に滑らせるように出し入れし始めた。ソーの太い指が中を満たす感覚を楽しんでいると、ペニスから透明な液がベッドリネンに染み出した。ソーが押し広げながら指を突き入れ続けるのに合わせて、マットレスに向かってロキは腰をゆっくりと揺らし続けた。

ソーはロキの肩から長い髪をよけると首に鼻を押しつけた。囁きと一緒にロキの耳に当たる息が温かかった。「俺のコックが欲しい？」

「うん、」ロキは深い息を吐き出す。ソーを迎え入れようと必死に太ももを開く様子に演技の余地は無かった。

滑らかなペニスの先端をロキの柔らかな入り口に押しあて、滑り込ませようとした瞬間、ロキがぎりぎりでそれを押しとどめた。

「待って！」

ソーは体を引いたが、押しとどめられた不満で唸り声を漏らした。

「こっちじゃなくて、」男が突き入れる時はうつ伏せで尻をあげる姿勢が習慣になっていた。

でもソーとは顔を見ながらしたかった。

ロキは仰向けになりソーの首に腕を回すと近くに引き寄せ、ソーの大きな体がぴったりと合うようできるだけ大きく脚を広げる。「これでいいわ。」ソーの唇に慎み深く唇を押しあてた。

ソーがロキの中に滑り込む。何度か試すように出し入れしながら、ロキの狭い通路に完全に入り込んだ。

「少し待った方がいい？」

ロキは首を振った。ソーは大きかったが、しっかりと準備をしてくれたおかげで、わずかに焼けつく感覚はむしろ興奮を大きくするだけだった。

ソーはゆっくりとしたペースで、浅く小さな出し入れを繰り返した。肩や太い首の筋肉が張り詰めて震えていて、ロキはソーが自分を抑えていることに気がついた。ソーの腰は短い計ったようなストロークで動き続け、まるで力を使い過ぎてしまうことを恐れているようだった。

ロキはソーの頬に手をあて動きを遮る。「我慢しないで、」ソーの腰に脚を巻きつけ自分の体にぴったりと引き寄せた。「わたしは壊れたりしないから。」

「本気か？」明らかに必要に迫られつつ、それでもためらいながらソーはたずねた。「俺は小柄じゃない。君を傷つけたりしたくない。」

「傷ついたりしない。」ソーの顎のラインに口を寄せる。「ねえ、やって、ソー。ファックして。」

ソーはほとんど獣のような低い声をあげると、腰を突き出しロキの中に深くペニスを沈ませた。急激な激しい感覚にロキは目を見開き、唇からは途切れ途切れな喘ぎ声が漏れた。

「こう？」ソーが低く囁く。さらにまた力一杯に突き入れられ、ソーの体重とマットレスの間でロキの体が囚われる。

「うん…そう。」

ソーが盛りのついた若い獣のような熱量でファックし始めると、ロキにできることは突き入れられるたびにソーの肩にしがみつくことだけだった。二人分の重さでマットレスのスプリングがきしみ、隣の客とを隔てている紙のように薄い壁を真鍮のフレームががたがたと揺らした。

ソーは飢えたように、口を開けたままロキの首や鎖骨に口づけた。我慢しなくていいとロキの許可を得たことで、ソーはあらゆるコントロールを失ったようだった。金鉱で五ヶ月もの間抑えつけていた欲望の全てを、荒々しい腰の一突きごとに溢れ出させた。

硬くなったロキの欲望は彼らの腹の間に挟まれいて、赤らんだ陰茎がソーの熱い肌でこすられ、精液の雫がすでにこぼれ始めていた。「イキそう。」ロキは喘ぎながら、彼らの体の間に手を伸ばしペニスを手で握りしめた。あと一回だけ手を上下させればそれで終わりそうだった。

「まだダメだ。」ソーが息を弾ませる。濡れた音とともに引き抜くと、ロキに抗議の声を上げさせる間も無く、腰を掴んで横向きに寝かせると、背中にぴったりと体を寄せた。ロキの左腿に腕をかけ持ち上げると、オイルで滑らかになったロキの会陰からペニスの先端がのぞいている。ロキは太ももの間から手を伸ばして濡れた入り口にソーを招き入れ、ソーが再び突き上げ始めると、押し拡げられる充実感で満たされた。

風呂で一度出したのでソーは自分を抑えられるのかもしれないが、ロキにはもう限界を超えてしまいそうな自分をどうすることもできず、間近に迫った絶頂ですでに太ももが震えだしていた。

「ソー…ソー、」

「俺に任せて。」ロキのうなじに唇を寄せて息を荒げる。ロキのペニスに手を伸ばすと、腰の角度を変え何かを探っているようだった。そしてロキが自分の指でしか触れたことのない場所を探り当てた。こんなに快楽を与えてくれた客はこれまでいなかったし、ロキもまた解放されるということを、最後まで気にかけてくれたのはソーが初めてだった。

ソーが身を乗り出し、ロキに深く口づける。ソーのペニスがその特別な場所を擦り、手はロキの痛いほど硬くなったペニスを握りしめた。ロキは放ちながら母語で快楽の言葉を繰り返し唱え、しわくちゃになったシーツとソーの硬い指に精液が飛び散った。  
ソーはペースを落としロキが息をつくのをを待ちながら、柔らかくなったペニスから最後の一滴までゆっくりと絞りとった。しかしロキが落ち着くとすぐ、自分の快楽を再び追い始めた。完全に力の抜けたロキを突き上げ続け、もしソーの腕に抱えられていなければ、ベッドから押しやってしまうほどの力だった。

「なあ、抜いた方がいい？」息を弾ませ、ソーもついに絶頂をむかえそうだった。

ロキは唇を舐め、ソーの言葉について考えをめぐらせた。客には中で出すのを拒んできた。後始末が面倒なのと、酔っ払った誰かにそんな親密な方法でマーキングされるなんて、想像するのも嫌だった。

「ロキ？！もう、あんまり持たないんだけど、」息を切らしてソーはたずねたが、ロキからの答えが無かったので引き抜きはじめた。しかしロキがソーの手をつかんでそれを止めさせると、お互いの指を絡ませ囁いた。

「いいよ。中で出して。」

ソーはロキの汗ばんだ肩に口づけ、その皮膚に歯を沈めた。ソーの全身が震え、ロキはソーのペニスが中の壁に包まれながら膨らみ、脈動し、それに続いて温かな液体が何度も長く放出されるのを感じていた。

ソーは引き抜くと仰向けになり、マットレスの上に腕を広げるとロキを招き入れた。ロキはソーの横に体を横たえると頭を肩にあずけた。

「ありがとう。」ソーは呟くと穏やかなキスをロキの生え際に落とした。「これがどれだけ必要だったか、君には想像つかないだろ。」

「んー、けっこう想像できるけど。」ロキが笑うと、ソーの残した温かなものが念入りにファックされきった場所から流れ出し、その感覚に息を飲んだ。今はシーツの上に溜まっているが、朝までにはかき乱されてしまうのだろう。

ソーは夜の残りをロキと一緒に過ごした。二人ともが、痛くて体を起こしていられなくなるまでファックし続けた。情熱的で自分の欲しいものを正確に知り、それを求めることを恥じたり恐れたりしない。ソーのような人間に会うのはロキにとって初めてだった。ロキはソーの願いを喜んで叶えてやった。最後に射精した後、ソーはロキの震える太ももの間に屈みこむと、絶対にありえないと思った方法でロキを綺麗にし、舌と指で最後にもう一度だけロキの限界を越えさせた。夜の間にいつの間にか雪が止み、山の中では狼たちが骨まで震わせるような歌声で歌っている。ソーはようやくロキを腕に包み込み、二人は満足しきって眠りに落ちていった。

夜明け前に目覚めると、一人でベッドにいることに気づき、ロキは苦い痛みと失望を感じた。隣の冷たくなった場所が、ソーとの出会いが偶然でしかないという痛みを思い出させた。きっとソーはすでにドーソン・シティへと向かっているのだろう。ロキには選択の余地などなく、この腐った穴に残るしかない。人生のこの惨めな一章をいつか置き去りにできる、十分な金を手にすることなど出来るのかと思いを巡らせた。

ロキはベッドから抜け出した。髪は乱れ、体には快楽の痛みがあり、ソーの痕跡がまだあちこちに残っていた。ベルベッドのドレスガウンで体を覆い、窓へと歩み寄ると、曇ったガラスに手を押し当てた。サルーンの前の通りには人通りもなく、日の出はまだ数時間先だ。振り向くと、サイドテーブルに乗っている、何か小さなものに目が止まる。石油ランプの足元にメモが立てかけてあった。ランプのつまみを捻り、火を大きくするとソーの走り書きを読み始める。

「忘れられない夜を本当にありがとう。ドーソン・シティには春までいるつもりだ。もしかしたら近いうちに、またどこかで会えるかも。 ソー・オーディンソン」

ロキは怒りに任せてメモを引きちぎった。「ドーソン・シティになんて、どうやったら行けると思っー」メモの後ろに隠れた小さな金の塊に視線が落ち、言葉の途中で口があんぐりと開く。なんとか息を吐き出すと、光る塊を見つめながら胸に手をあてる。これがただの夢かもしれないと思うと、息を吸うのも恐ろしかった。

瞬きをしても金のかけらはまだそこにあった。ロキはようやくそれを取り上げると、目の前に持ち上げまじまじと見つめ、手のひらでその重さを感じた。ソーが置いていった金は、ドーソン・シティまでの旅費を賄うのに十分などころか、帰る場所さえあれば、おそらくスカンジナビアまで戻ることもできそうだった。

ほっとし、涙が溢れ、小さな安心の悲鳴がもれ出した。金のかけらを握りしめると、急いでドレスルームへと走り、そう多くない自分の持ち物をかき集めて、使い古したバッグの中に詰め込んだ。これでようやく新しいページをめくることができる。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ドーソン・シティでロキを待つソー

_________________

ソーは銃声と、それに続く怒鳴り声と馬のいななきで飛び起きた。ベッドの上で体を起こすと、早朝の刺すような陽の光に目を覆った。驚きで心臓が肋骨に向かって打ちつけられるようだった。叫び声と銃声がさらに続いたが、ソーは再び寝具に身を沈めるといら立ちの唸り声をあげた。

ドーソン・シティとはいえ、ガンファイトにはまだ早すぎる時間だ。

騒ぎが徐々に静まるとソーはうとうとし始めた。夢は忙しなく浅かった。こんな無法な掃き溜めのような街で、心地よい夜の眠りを得るのは不可能だ。

汚れた窓ガラスから最初の弱い朝日が差し込み、それがゆっくりと部屋を満たし、徐々に明るさを増すと、ついにソーの顔に達して再び目を覚まさせる。陽の光で斜めに照らされた、空中の細かな埃をソーは眺めた。マットレスの凸凹の全てと、腰の筋肉に食い込むスプリングの感触に気づく。

唇を動かし、乾いた舌を上顎から引き剥がすと毛布を脇に避け、小さなドレッサーの横に置かれたしびんへと向かった。片手を壁につき、膀胱を空にしながら腹をかき、眠気の最後のひと塊りを払いのけようとする。昨夜は手紙を書いたり、金鉱に戻る際に携行する食料のリストを作って、遅くまで起きていた。肩の関節が良い音で鳴るまで伸びをすると、窓の外に向かってしびんを素早く空にした。睡眠不足で頭痛がしている。ドレッサーを探るとコーヒー豆の小さな缶を取り出し、３粒を口の中に放り込む。苦いが少し力を込めて噛み締め、カフェインが目の奥の痛みを取り払ってくれることを願った。

開けたままの窓に再び向かうと、蟻のように通りに群れる人々、いつもの景色を眺めた。早朝のガンファイトの痕跡は全く無く、死人が出たとしても、遺体はすでにどこかに持ち去られたようだった。ユーコン川の向こう岸にある、トウヒの緑の絨毯で覆われた、なだらかな丘へと目を向ける。春がだいぶ近づいていた。何ヶ月ものあいだ地面を覆っていた、雪と氷の厚い毛布が溶け始めていた。金を掘り当てるために、凍った地面を掘り続けるのは探鉱者にとって容易なことではなく、地面が凍らないよう火を燃やしながら、冬の間も掘り続ける者たちがいる一方、ソーはしばらくは休むことができる程度には稼げていた。ここ数週間の天候の変化のせいで雪解け水で川が溢れだし、ただでさえぬかるんだドーソンの通りに、さらに泥と土を運びこんでいた。川にはまだ薄氷があちらこちらに浮かんでいたが、すでに船が行き交い、多くのギャンブラー、一攫千金狙い、ならず者たちを運びこんでいた。

ソーはドーソンから川が下っていく、南の方に目をむける。ホワイトホースやその向こう、自分がやって来た場所へと。採掘場をしばらく無人のままにし過ぎたので、不法占拠する者が現れていないか心配する必要があった。賭博場やサルーンに止まることで、貴重な時間を無駄にしていることには気づいていたが、どうしてもここを離れる気になれずにいた。馬鹿みたいだとは思いながら、ユーコンの荒れた地を横切り、ロキがここまでの長い道のりをやって来ることを、今も待ち望んでいた。

ロキに残してきた小さな贈り物を、彼が見つけたかどうかも判らなかったし、ましてやそれをドーソンまでの旅費にあてたかどうかを知る術はなかった。判っていることは、ロキはシアトルに戻ることもできるし、もしかしたら成長著しいサンフランシスコに行くこともできるだろうということだった。いずれの場所を目指すにしても、ソーはロキの幸福を願っていた。

ドレッサーに向かうと取り付けられた小さな鏡を覗きこむ。おしゃれとは無縁の、ぼさぼさの髪が伸び放題でも別に気にはならなかった。後ろに撫でつけ、首の後ろで革の紐でまとめる。しかし髭はあまりにも濃くなりすぎると痒くなるので、床屋に行くことに決めた。トラウザーを引き上げると広い肩にサスペンダーを掛け、セーターとコートを身につけた。寝る前にストーブのそばにブーツを置いておいたが、まだ生乾きのままだった。気持ち悪さを無視してそれを履き、ステットソンを掴むと用事を済ませるために歩き出した。

街に到着した時このホテルは満室で、ソーは道を行った先にある宿泊小屋の一つに向かおうとしたが、不幸な客がなぜか急に「チェックアウト」することになり、ソーは部屋を借りることができた。とにかく個室が欲しかったソーは何も聞かず、窓ぎわの磨かれた床に散った不吉な濃い染みのことは無視することにした。

廊下でミセス・クロフォードと息子に会ったので、帽子を傾け丁寧に挨拶をしたが、返ってきたのは夫人の横柄な目つきと男の子の照れ笑いだけだった。階下の小さなレストランは空腹の探鉱者、炭鉱労働者、地元の店主たちで混み合っていた。煮詰まったコーヒーと焦げだベーコンのために列に並ぶ気が起こらず、ソーは朝食は飛ばすことにした。

フロントのいつもの場所に立っているオーナーのミスター・ブロンソンに「おはよう」と声をかける。しかし太った男は文字と数字に没頭していて、台帳から目もあげなかった。

外に足を踏み出すと排泄物の悪臭に襲われソーは鼻に皺をよせた。それまで閉じ込められていたドーソンに住む3万人分の排泄物が、暖かい日差しで氷や雪と共に溶け出し、悪臭は日を追うごとにひどくなるようだった。そこには前日の事故による火災があった、金融会社の建物の焼け残りから漂うかすかな煙の匂いも混じっていた。こんな火災はしょっちゅうあって、煤けた遺留物は新しい建物を建てるために、すでに男たちによって取り除かれていた。

ソーは木で作られた歩道に沿って歩いたが、泥に足を取られるのを避ける人々で混み合い、表通りの反対端にある床屋にたどり着くまで15分もかかってしまった。同郷スカンジナビアからの移民であるミスター・ヤコブソンに、髭のトリミングのために1ドル支払い、使い古された革張りの椅子に腰をおろす。国が違っても、お互いの言葉をある程度理解することができるので、二人は母語同士で多少世間話を交わすことができた。

大西洋を渡る長い船旅の間、ソーは仕事に必要な、ごく基本的な英語を学びはしたが、きちんとした会話を続けることには今も苦労していた。下手な英語のせいで、耳が不自由だったり、言われたことを理解できないと勘違いされたり、時には少し頭が足りないのではないかと思いこまれることもあったが、ソーはあまり気にしなかった。目立たずに過ごせるのであれば、それに越したことはないと思っていた。ドーソンのような街で、周囲の注意はあまり引きたくなかった。特に金を掘り当てたとなれば、それを宣伝して歩くようなことは避けたかった。自分の財産を自慢するような馬鹿を、いかさま師や詐欺師がいたる所でいつでも狙っていた。

昨冬にソーは主脈を掘り当てた。ホワイト・ディア・リバーにある採掘場からは、さらに金を掘り起こせることが解っていた。父の死の以前から暮らしは慎ましかったが、ここ数年はソーの家族にとってはかなり厳しく、貧乏人から金持ちになったことを、今でも夢のように思っていた。探鉱の経験は全くなかったが、採掘場ではハードに働いた。これが家族の貯金を全て賭けた、生活を変える最後のチャンスだと解っていたからだ。最初は砂金を濾すスルース・ボックスと、頭の上の屋根ひとつだけからのスタートだった。日中は硬い土壌を掘り起こし、川の水から砂金を選鉱することに費やした。そして数ヶ月後、選鉱皿の中に小さな黄色い欠片を見つけたことで、その苦労は報われた。多くの人間が儲けをウイスキーや女につぎ込んだが、自分が出発した時よりはましな状態になることを祈りながら、母と弟ボルダーの食費と家の修繕のために、儲けは故郷の母に送っていた。

丁度良い長さに髭のトリミングが済むと、ソーは郵便局へと向かい、昨夜家族宛てに書いた、次に街を訪れるまでの最後の手紙を投函しに行った。ソーは母とボルダーが恋しかった。二人から届く手紙は全て、故郷の小さな欠片だった。フリッガからオーツのビスケットが詰められた缶が送られてくることがあり、ソーは受け取った最初の1、2週は大切に思うあまりそれに手がつけられず、我慢がきかなくなったところでクッキーに手をつけるのだった。受け取った手紙は全て、宝物のように小屋にある丈夫な箱に保管し、真夜中の太陽が、世界をピンクとオレンジのグラデーションに彩る独りきりの夜に、ベッドでそれを読むのを楽しみにしていた。

郵便局での用事を済ませると、年老いたアイルランド人が経営する雑貨屋へと向かう。お互いの言葉を理解することはできなかったが、金に関する言葉だけは誰もが理解できるので、仕事をする上で困ることはなかった。長い冬を越した小屋の修繕のために、工具をいくつかと釘が一箱必要だった。ソーは少なくともあと一年はクロンダイクで過ごすつもりでいたので、住居をもう少し広げ、できれば屋外トイレを建てるつもりでいた。2mもの雪が積もる凍える深夜に尿意をもよおすことほど辛いことはなかった。

採掘場に戻る準備は全て整っていた。ホテルのベッドの下に道具は全て揃えてある。今日発ちたいと思えば、それはすぐにでも可能だった。しかし郵便局から外に出た時、クロンダイク・ハイウェイからやって来る馬車を目にすると、もう数日だけ待つことを決めた。あと数日だけ。

まだ午前の十時にもなっていなかったが、さまざまな売買と、常に新しい何かが建設中で、通りは行き交う人々で賑わっていた。夜が更けるまでサルーンが賑わうことはなかったが、サルーン「輝ける歓喜の庭」の入り口にはすでに数人の女たちが立ち、２階のバルコニーからも通りを見渡していた。ソーが通り過ぎようとすると、小柄なブルネットの女がソーに優しく笑いかけた。ソーは微笑みを返し、ホテルに戻る前に一杯飲んでいくことにした。サルーンに入るとソーが同席を断ったので女は少し残念そうにしたが、一人で飲むことにした。

安い木材を貼りつけた壁とは違い、店内の壁には高価な壁紙が貼られ、正式なダンスホール、窓にはベルベッドのドレープがかかり、柔らかなラグが床に敷かれていた。部屋の向こうには小さなステージまであったが、午前の早い時間の客席はほとんど空で、ショーが始まるのは夜が更けてからだった。ほとんどの客がまだ二日酔いで寝床にいる時間で、きっちりとした服装の新参者が隅のテーブルで女の一人とカード遊びをし、地元の酔っ払いがバーでいびきをかいていた。ソーは多少のプライバシーを得ようとカウンターの反対側に腰かけた。彼の体のサイズと筋肉の量は明らかで、それだけでも心静かに飲むにはほぼ十分ではあったが。

ウイスキーを注文すると一息で飲み干した。スモーキーな味が舌に残る。見られていることに気づき首を伸ばし、煌びやかなコルセットやペチコートを着た２階の女たちに視線を向ける。そのうちの一人はロキのような黒く長い髪をしていた。彼の腕の中で過ごした夜の記憶が呼び起こされ、顔が熱くなるのを感じた。ロキの香水の香りや柔らかな手の感触はいまでも鮮明に残っていた。

サルーンのドアが開き、ソーが肩越しに眺めると、ドアから差し込む光の輪の中に男が立ち、ついさっきソーが断った女にすでに言い寄られていた。ソーがもう一杯ウイスキーを注文し、タンブラーに口をつけようとしたその時、肩に手を置かれて体が固まった。

「おごってくれない？探鉱者さん。」

その声はソーが記憶していたより低かったが、瞬時に誰かが判った。

ロキ。

体を反転させ、目の前に立つロキの姿に目を見張った。「来たのか。」喘ぐように言う言葉は母語に変わり、手はロキを抱きしめようと伸ばされたが、最後の瞬間、ここが公衆の面前であることに気づきソーはそれを押しとどめた。

ロキは足で床を撫で回し、指は着古したコートの袖を弄んでいた。「僕たちの馬車が街に入ったところであんたが雑貨屋にいるところを見かけたから、降りてすぐに追いかけたんだ。あんたが目立つ人でラッキーだったよ。」ロキは微笑んだ。

周りを見回し、自分たちが見られていることには気づいていたが、好奇の目を無視してロキの手を取ると、ロキの新しい出で立ちを見つめ、その手を小さく握りしめた。ハイヒールを履いていないロキはソーより少し背が低く、ルージュや化粧のないノーメイクの顔は前より鋭さがあったが、ロキの自然な姿にソーは新しい美しさを感じていた。古びたフェルトのハットから流れる黒く脂っぽい髪の束が、縮れたのカーテンのようにその顔を縁取っていた。

ロキは手を引くと髪を耳にかけ、咳払いをすると体を揺らした。「じろじろ見すぎだよ。」ルージュやシルクが無いことで、明らかに自意識過剰な様子だった。

「すまない、」ソーは笑ったが視線はロキの顔を見つめたままだった。「旅はどうだった？どのルートから？」

「ダルトン・トレイルに沿って来たんだけど、旅行会社が予想できないぐらいコンディションが悪くて。途中で２人と馬が一頭亡くなった。馬が一頭いなくなったからスピードが落ちて、ここに着けたとしても、あんたがもういなくなった後なんじゃないかと思って怖かった。でも、いてくれたね。」

「いるよ。」ソーは笑いかける。「えっと…街を見て歩きたいか？それともまずは食事でも？」

ロキは首を振った。「悪いけど、あんまり食欲がなくて。」そう言われてソーは、ロキの肩が震えていることに急に気がついた。汗の玉が鼻をつたい、上唇にも溜まっている。ただの長旅の疲れだと思っていた目の下を囲むくまは、それだけが理由ではなさそうだった。。

「ロキ…具合が悪いのか？」

ロキは否定するように手と首を振った。「ただの風邪だよ。一緒に母親と子供がいたんだけど、何日か前に具合を悪くしてたから、彼らから移ったんだと思う。」

ソーは少し心配しながら眉をしかめた。手のひらをロキの汗ばんだ額にあてると、その焼けるような熱さに気づいて飛び上がった。

「これは、ただの風邪じゃないだろ…」

大げさにしたくないのか、偉そうにされたくないのか、ロキはハットの下で顔をしかめるとソーの手を払いのけた。ソーは支払いを済ますと、ロキに一緒に来るよう促しサルーンを後にした。

「こっちだ。パイオニア・ホテルに連れて行く。そこに部屋を取ってるんだ。大変な旅を終えたばかりだ。そこで一息ついてもいいだろう。」

「それは…助かるよ。ありがとう。」ロキはソーの後に続いてサルーンを後にすると、鹿革のバッグを胸に抱えてため息をついた。

ソーは歩道の人混みをかき分けるように、ロキの先に立ってゆっくりと歩を進めた。さまざまな建物や重要人物を指差し、街について知っていることをロキに話す。ロキはうなずいてはいたが、明らかに燃料切れで、答えのほとんどが聞き取れない有様だった。顔はチョークのように真っ白で、歩みも重く、古い木の歩道につまずいてばかりいた。ソーは手を貸そうと思ったが、ロキがそれを拒むような気がしたので、転んだら支えられる近さを保った。

__________________________

ソーがロキをホテルのロビーへ連れていくと、ミスター・ブロンソンが丸眼鏡の奥から二人を見ていた。「お客人の素性を教えてはいただけませんか？ミスター・オーディンソン。」

「俺の弟だ。今、街に着いたところだ。」余計な詮索をされたくないので嘘をつく。

「なるほど。」ミスター・ブロンソンはうなづく。「弟さんの分も宿泊料は払われるんでしょうな。ホテル経営はチャリティーではありませんので。」

ソーの部屋に到着してドアを閉めた時、ロキは息も絶え絶えな様子だったが、バッグはまだ胸に抱えたままだった。ロキの震える手からそれを引き剥がすと、自分の道具と一緒にベッドの下に押し込んだ。

「ほら、上着を脱ごう。」ソーはロキが古びたコートを脱ぐのを手伝おうとした。本当に平気だからとか、自分で脱げるからとか抵抗の言葉をこぼしてはいたが、ソーはそれを無視すると胸を優しく押し、真鍮のベッドの上にロキを横たえた。「いいから、今は横になれ。」

ロキは抵抗を諦めて寝具の中で丸まると、ホッとしたため息を吐き出した。頭を古びた羽枕に押し付けるロキの瞳は重たげだった。「少しだけ…少しだけ目を休ませるよ。」ロキが寝る時も常に用心を怠らないだろうことはソーにも想像できたが、今回ばかりは一瞬で気を失ってしまったようだった。

ソーは眠ったロキに向かって腰を屈めた。濃いグリーンのベストのボタンを外して脱がせると、洗うために横に除ける。濡れたブーツのレースを解きながら、鼻に襲いかかる臭いに顔をしかめた。濡れた靴下と一緒にそれを脱がせると、いかにも凍えきった足先を見ても動揺しないように努めた。風と陽の光で乾くよう、窓を開け、ブーツと濡れたソックスを敷居に置いた。

おそらく通常の風邪と長旅から来る疲れだとは思われたが、塹壕足でロキの足が壊死するのを恐れて、ソーは医者を呼ぶことにした。ロキの顔から黒髪の束を避けてやると、額に静かにキスを残して階下へと向かった。

ドクター・ホロウェイはすでに三人の患者を抱えて忙しく、彼らの症状はロキの風邪より深刻だったので、ホテルに医師を同行できるまで、ソーは１時間待たなければならなかった。

「弟さんは疲れていて、少し栄養不良であることは間違いないが、熱が自然に下がれば回復するだろう。」ロキの肺の音を聴いていた聴診器を片付けながら医師は言った。ロキ本人はいまだに意識が無く、熱は上がり続け、眠りながら汗をかき震えていた。

「足はどうなんですか？」ロキのブーツを脱がせた時の光景がソーを不安にさせていた。

「塹壕足ではないよ。」医師がそう告げたので、安堵のため息をもらした。「だけど足は乾燥させて温めておくように。できれば新しい靴下とブーツを用意してあげなさい。」ソーはうなずき、医師が大きな革バッグに診察道具を片付け始めると、財布をとりに立ち上がった。「温かいスープ、それに水分をたっぷり取って、数日しっかりと休めば大丈夫だろう。それでも良くならないようだったら、また来なさい。」

______________________________

次の２日間、ソーにはロキを置いて出ていくことができなかった。自分の体でロキを温め、眠る姿を見続けた。最初の夜が一番酷く、ロキの意識はほとんど戻ることなく、高熱によるうわ言と震えが続いた。医者が置いていった薬を紅茶に混ぜて飲ませ、ロキを苦しませている体の痛みが消えるよう願った。

ロキはボルダーよりは数歳年上だったが、夜明けから日暮れまで両親が養殖場で働いている間、よく弟の面倒を見ていたので、ロキの世話をしていると暗い冬の夜にボルダーと一緒に布団にくるまり、遠い国のトロールや魔法使い、勇者の話を読んで聞かせたことを思い出した。

「具合が良くなったら、ホワイト・ディア・リバーの俺の採掘場に連れ行きたいんだ。」ソーはロキの額に冷たいタオルを乗せ、ロキが聞こえているかも解らず話かけた。「川でどうやって金を見つけるのか教えてやるし、小屋のたき火のそばで夜を過ごそう。」ソーは囁くと、親指でロキのこぶしを撫でた。

ロキの目は閉じたままだったが、ソーには彼の色あせた唇にうっすらと笑みが浮かんだように思えた。

___________________________

三日目の早朝になってようやく熱が下がると、ロキの眠りも深くゆったりとしたものになり、ベッドの近くに寄せたアームチェアで、ソーも安心して眠りに落ち始めた。そして部屋の外のことなどまるで関係ないかのように、２人ともぐっすりと眠った。

頬をなでる感触に夢からゆっくり目覚めると、ソーは瞬き、沈む陽の光に柔らかく照らされるロキの顔を見つめた。

「目が覚めたのか！」

「だいぶ良くなったよ。」ロキは微笑んだが、しばらく話していないせいでその声はかすれていた。ソーが置いておいたトラウザーと、薄くなったアンダーシャツを着て、サスペンダーは細い太ももの上に垂らしてあった。「ずいぶん良く面倒をみてもらったみたいだね。」ソーが驚いたことに、ロキはソーの膝の上に乗り上がってくると、スレンダーな腕をソーの肩に置いた。「感謝の気持ちを表してもいいかな。」

ロキの唇は温かく荒れていて、薬のシロップのような香りがまだ息の中に残っていた。ロキは顔を離そうとしたが、軽い唇の感触は誘惑以外の何ものでもなく、ソーはロキの寝癖で絡まった髪に指を沈めると、本格的な、深く貪欲なキスへと引き寄せた。

「僕、汚いよ。」ソーの唇に向かってロキはつぶやいたが、ソーは気にしなかった。２ヶ月前にロキのベッドがら抜け出した瞬間から、ロキを腕の中に感じたくて仕方がなかった。ソーは息が切れるまでロキの口を貪った。

「ごめん、」ソーは笑い声をあげると、ロキの途方にくれたような顔を見つめた。「本当に会いたかった。」

ロキはにっこりと優しく微笑み、親指でソーのふっくらした下唇をなぞった。

「僕も…僕も会いたかった。」静かにそう言うと、夕方の薄い光の中でも明らかなほど、頰に赤みがさしていた。「金のお礼をちゃんと言ってなかったよね。絶対に返すつもりだから。」

「え？そんな必要ない。」ソーは首をふった。「ロキ、あれは俺からのギフトだ。」

ロキは体を後ろに倒すと、ソーが自分が何か間違ったことを言ったかと思うような、硬い視線を向けてきた。「どうにかして、”絶対”に返す。誰からのお情けもお恵みも要らない。そんなもの無くてもこの十年なんとかやってきたんだ。」

「ロキ…俺は情けをかけたつもりはないんだ。」ロキの頬骨のシャープな線を指の背で撫でる。「ただ、俺の幸運のいくらかを君と分かちあいたいと思っただけだ。」

ロキは目を細めてソーを眺めていたが、防御的な空気はだんだんと薄れ、表情が和らぎ打ち解けていった。

「風呂に入れるのかな？もうずっと長いこと体を洗ってなくて。最初に会った時のあんたより絶対臭い。」

ロキの衛生状況に賛成を述べるほど愚かでもなかったので、ソーは頷くと、服を脱ぐロキを残して、ロビーのミスター・ブロンソンに「弟」が風呂に入りたがっていると伝えに行った。ミスター・ブロンソンは若い男を遣わして、バスタブに熱湯を運ばせ、ソーはその間に急いで雑貨屋へと向かった。

自分のものより少し小さなサイズの新しい革ブーツ、靴下と下着を数枚、そしてトラウザーも一着購入した。ロキが身につけていたものはサイズが1、２サイズ小さく、足首出ているのに気づいていたからだ。コートも虫食いだらけで縫い目がほつれていたが、小屋には予備のフェルトコートが置いてあるのでそれをあげればいい。アイリッシュの店主がソーの買い物を台帳に書き込むのを眺めていると、ガラスドームの中に並べられたチョコレート・タフィの塊に視線が惹きつけられた。ロキを驚かせたいのと、回復の小さなお祝いにこれも買うことにした。店主が茶色い紙袋に買ったものを詰め、タフィを茶色い包み紙でくるみながらソーに小さくウインクを送ってくる。彼の言葉は理解できないが、そのからかうような雰囲気で、ソーが意中の相手にそれを買ってやるのだと思っていることは解ったし、店主の予想はそう外れてもいないとソーは思った。

_________________________

ソーがホテルに戻るとロキはすでに入浴を終えていたが、部屋にはまだラベンダーの香りが残っていた。ロキはドレッサーのそばに立ち、お馴染みの薄いコットンのニッカーだけを身につけて、小さなタオルで体の水気をはたいていた。「出発する時にこれしか持ってなかったんだ。」フリルのついたパンツのウエストを少し恥かしそうに引っ張ってみせた。

ロキの長い脚が柔らかな白い布地に包まれている様子は、初めてそれを見た時と変わらず魅惑的だった。ソーは部屋を横切るとロキの後ろに立ち鏡越しに視線を合わせた。「正直言うと、それ、すごく好きなんだ。」ソーは微笑み、お湯で温かくなったロキの脇腹を撫でた。

ソーがニッカーに見とれている間に、ロキはハサミを取り上げると、長い黒髪のほとんどを切り落としていた。うなじでカールした後ろに流した髪だけが残っていた。

「新しく始めたいんだ。」鏡越しにソーを見ながら言った。

ソーは濡れた毛の束に手を伸ばし、指を通り抜けるシルクのような感触に驚く。「似合ってる。」鼻をロキの首に押し当て、バスオイルと故郷を思い出させる爽やかな何かが入り混じった、ロキの香りを吸い込んだ。

ソーがドレッサーに置いた茶色い紙バッグを覗き込む。「これは？」

「雑貨屋で新しいブーツと服を買ってきた。」ソーはつぶやきながらロキの湿った首に小さくキスを繰り返し、肩甲骨の間の背骨に沿ってそれを下ろしていく。トラウザーの中が硬くなり始め、それをロキの後ろに向かって押し上げ、二人は喘いだ。「それから、靴下と下着の間に小さなプレゼントが入ってる。」

チョコレート・タフィを見つけるとロキは歓喜の声をあげた。小さな包みをがっつくように開き、身を乗り出すとチョコレートの豊かな香りを吸い込んだ。「ああ、ソー…甘いものなんて子どもの頃以来だよ！」

ロキがタフィの塊に歯を沈める。ロキの顔に混じり気のない至福の表情が浮かぶのを見て、ソーの胸に温かいものが広がった。「おいしいか？」

「んんん、天国。味見する？」ソーの腕の中で体を回すと唇を押し当て、舌を滑り合わせた。

タフィーとダークチョコレートの甘みが口の中で弾けソーは呻いたが、甘いキャンディの味と同じぐらいロキそのものを味わいたかった。キスを深めると、その手はロキの裸の背中の滑らかな表面に沿って彷徨った。

ソーの腕に登り上がり、長い脚をウエストに巻きつけてそれに応える。「抱いて欲しい。」ロキの息が上がる。「お願い…」

「具合は大丈夫なのか？俺は…俺は待てるけど。」ソーはそう言いつつも、ロキの長い首筋に吸いつきながら、すべにベッドの方へとロキを運んでいた。

「だって、僕の方が、我慢できない。」ロキは笑って腰をソーの股間にむかって回すと、ニッカーの下で硬くなった欲望をソーに知らせた。

ロキが風呂に入っている間にメイドがリネンを取り替え、部屋から病いの痕跡を取り払ってくれていた。ソーはマットレスにロキを落とすと、体を起こしてコートとブーツを脱ぐ。ソーが服を脱ぐ間、ロキは足を広げ両手を股間に下ろしてニッカーのクロッチを開き、みだらな姿を見せつける。ロキのミルクのように白い尻と、暗い色の毛の中にある膨らんだペニスが、コットンのフラップの間から覗くを見てソーはうめいた。

「ロキ…」ソーはため息をつき、セーターを脱ぎ捨てサスペンダーから腕を引き抜いた。立ち上がったものが押しつけられて、布が張り詰めたトラウザーのフライを開けるのに苦労していると、ソーの苦境にロキが柔らかく笑った。長い指で自分のものを包み込むとゆっくりと上下させ、からかうようにローズ色の先端をソーの方に向けている。

「後で困ったことになるからな…」ソーはうめき、ペニスがあまりにも硬いので、フライのボタンを弾きとばしたい誘惑に駆られたが、なんとか自分を抑えた。欲望のせいで良質なトラウザーを一着無駄にするわけにはいかなかった。ロキは相変わらずソーをからかい続け、左手を尻の谷間に下ろすと静かに入り口に差し入れた。その光景にソーは唸り声をあげ、ペニスがひくつく。そしてついに裸になるとベッドのロキに向かい、片足をベッドに乗り上げ、片手でロキの足首を掴み尻をむき出しにした。「このお転婆め。ちょっとしたお仕置きが必要だな。」

ソーが腰を持ち上げるとロキは笑ったが、ソーが平手で尻を軽く叩き続けると、笑い声は喉の奥で途切れ始め、ソーが突然足首を離し、ロキの尻をかき分けてそこに顔を埋めると、それは詰まったうめき声に変わった。ソーのざらざらしたヒゲがロキの尻の柔らかな肌をくすぐる。

時間にすれば僅かな間しか２人は共にしていなかったが、体は昔からの恋人同士のように馴染んだ。

（たぶん前世からロキを知っているんだ。）口から与えられる快楽に貪欲になったロキが、ソーに指を沈める様子を楽しんだ。

「もっと、」

そしてソーはさらに与え続け、ロキの入り口に口をつけ、中を舐めあげた。自分の唾液で髭が濡れている。ソーはロキの中に激しく舌を出し入れし続け、ロキは揺れながらソーの髪を掴み、低く柔らかな喘ぎ声を唇から漏らし続けた。

ロキが射精間近なことに気づき、ソーは無理やり体を起こすと息をついた。「何？どうしてやめるの？」ロキの濡れた髪が白いのピローケースの上でカールし、ロキは横たわったまま口を曲げ不機嫌に膨れている。ソーはロキに這い寄るとしなやかな体の上に覆い被さり、太い指を2本、ロキの唇に押し込んだ。「できるだけ濡らして。」

ソーの舌より良いものが受け取れると気づくと、ロキの不満の表情が溶けて無くなった。ソーの手首を両手で掴み、ペニスを楽しむかのように口に指を出し入れして舐め始めた。目は欲望で暗い色をしている。開けっぴろげに、ほとんど恥知らずな様子でロキは自分の欲望を見せつけ、ソーの欲望をもかき立てた。その一部はロキが仕事で身につけたものであることは想像できたが、ソーはロキが「振り」をしている思ったことは一度もなかった。それがどんなものかソーには解っていた。

故郷の村で若い女性と寝たことがあった。帆布の束が積まれた古い船小屋でバージンの彼女を抱いたが、直後に気絶するほど酔っ払っていたせいで、あまり覚えていなかった。その後は、採掘場で何ヶ月も過ごした後に街へやって来るたび、ダンスホールの熟練したさまざまな女たちに楽しませてもらった。しかしそれは一瞬の肉体的解放に過ぎず、ソーは内側に空虚なものを感じていた。これまでの人生でずっと感じていた満足できない理由について、ソーは特に深く考えたことがなかった。ロキに会うまでは。

ソーの指が十分濡れたと判断すると、ロキは最後にひと舐めして、音を立てて指から唇を離した。ソーはロキの太ももを持ち上げて押し広げると、膝がマットレスに着きそうなほどロキの体を折り曲げた。

「自分で開いておいてくれるか？」

ソーの頼みに不謹慎な笑みを唇に浮かべると、両手で尻を支え、ソーが濡らした指を入り口に差し込めるよう広げてみせた。ロキの柔らかな通路の中でソーは指を動かし、左手は指の出し入れに合わせてペニスをストロークする。ソーが準備をしている間、ロキは小さくいやらしい声を漏らしていた。

ロキの欲望の声は次第に大きくなり、入り口のふちに沿って自分の指を滑らせ始めた。ソーの太い指とともに内側へと少し滑りこませる。ロキの通路で二人の指が滑るように出入りする光景に、ソーはほとんどイキかけた。指を引き抜くとロキの体をベッドに下ろし太ももを開いて場所を作る。

「もう、入れさせてくれ。」ソーは息を切らせながら、ロキの膝の周りでひらひらと踊るフリルを引っ張った。「これ履いたままでやってもいい？」ほとんど恥かしげな様子でたずねる。

ロキは目をぐるりと回す。「変態。」静かに言いながら、ニッカーのフラップをできるだけ大きく広げた。

ロキの入り口の周りの皮膚は、ソーの髭に擦られてピンクになり唾液で濡れ光っていた。ソーは自分のペニスを手で掴んだ時、滑りをよくするためのオイルのない状態で、このままできるのか急に不安になり始めた。

ロキはソーのためらいを感じ取ったようだった。「ソー？どうしたの？」

ソーは手を伸ばし、親指でロキの入り口を押すと筋肉の抵抗を確かめた。そして自分の手の中の硬くなったペニスの重みを見下ろすと首を振った。「オイルがなければだめだ、ロキ。」

「え？」ロキは体を起こすと肘をついた。「でも…僕はあんたにファックして欲しいのに、」ロキはほとんど駄々っ子のような鳴き声をあげた。「お願い。」手を伸ばしてソーのペニスを入り口へと導こうとした。しかしソーは体を引いて悲しそうに首を振った。

「傷つけたくない。」

ロキは枕に体を投げ出すと、拳でマットレスを叩いた。「くそっ！ちくしょう！」

ソーは自分のペニスを上下にストロークし続けていた。射精するまで間もない状態がまだ続いていたからだ。そしてある考えが閃いた。「脚を開いておいてくれ、ロキ。」ソーは笑い、親指で自分のペニスの滑らかな先端をこすった。

ロキはソーの考えが解ったようで、嬉しそうに唇の両端を引き上げると、再び手で尻を抱えて広げるとソーに向かって自分をさらけ出した。「解った。」ロキはうなずき、ソーが自分をこするのを見ていた。動きのペースが上がりソーがオーガズムを追いかける。「そう、その調子。」

睾丸が縮み始め、射精が近いことを感じた。「いくぞ、ロキ」息を切らしながら、ロキの入り口に最大限狙いを定めた。最初の迸りが先端の裂け目を押し広げてあふれ出す。

入り口にソーの出したものを感じ、ロキは低く満足のうめき声をあげ、指を使って中に押し入れた。

ソーは最後の一滴まで絞り出すと、柔らかくならないようにゆっくりとしたストロークを続けた。ロキの尻の間にたっぷりと出したものに手を伸ばして集め、手のひらに溜まったものを見る。痛みなく挿入するためには十分な量に思えたが、ソーは安全を優先することにした。

「いけそうか、ロキ？」自分のペニスから手を離すとロキの太ももの間に手を伸ばす。ソーが固くなったものを手で包み上下させると、ロキはうなずき目を閉じた。「いけ。我慢するな。」

10回ほどのストロークで、ロキは溜まってたものをはき出した。刺繍付きのシーツの端を握り、ソーが搾り取る動きに合わせて腰を突き上げた。白い雫を受け止めると、ソーはすでに濡れている手にそれを足した。

「よし。」屈んでロキの膝にキスを落とす。手を伸ばして自分のペニスに２人分のものを塗りつけ、ロキも同じように滑らかになっていることを確認した。

ソーが入り口にペニスを当てた時、ロキはまだ息を落ち着かせようとしている最中だった。ロキは驚きで目を見開き、ほとんど感心したような表情をみせた。「休まなくていいの？」

ソーは首をふると気取った笑顔で告げた。「君が俺を硬くして欲しがらせるんだろ、ロキ。」

ロキは目をぐるりと回して見せたが、その表情は緊張していた。体を起こすとソーの胸に手を押し当て、仰向けに押し倒すと太ももの上に跨った。手を後ろに回すとソーの太い直径に指を回し、ソーが大きな手でコットンのニッカーをかき分け、押し広げいている、入り口へと導いた。

２人分の放たれたもので、滑らかになったソーのペニスの上に、抵抗を感じることなくロキは体を沈めた。「すごいな、」ソーはため息をつくとロキの細っそりした太ももを手でさすり、自分を包みこむ温かな締めつけで、さらに硬さが増していくのを感じていた。「おれのコックを楽しんでる。」

ソーが中で自分を押し広げる感覚をなじませながら、ロキは口を開き音もなく喘ぐと快楽に目を閉じた。後ろに体を反らすとソーの膝に手をつき体を支え、ソーが細い腰の滑らかな動きを見つめる目の前で、ゆっくりと腰を動かし始める。ソーの腰の上でグラインドする様子は、ふしだらな森の妖精フルドラのようだった。

ソーは仰向けになりロキの好きなように楽しませたが、空いてしまった手に何か役目を与えるべく、手を伸ばすとロキの乳首で遊び始め、固く尖るまで親指で可愛がった。ロキは快楽に没頭し、目を閉じ、ソーの太ももの上で体をゆらし、腰をうねらせ続けた。その動きで細く締まった腹筋が波打つ。

ロキの顔から、ソーの上に体を沈めるたびに大きくなり続けるロキのペニスへと視線を移した。静かなため息がロキの唇から漏れるたび、ソーの興奮も増した。ソーは手伸ばすとロキのペニスを握り、ロキが突き上げるたびにスライドするようにした。ロキは時間をかけ、同じペースで腰を回し続けいたが、イキそうになると、突然、ソーの手を払いのけ首を振った。

「まだ、だめ。」ロキはソーの手を取り上げ、真鍮のヘッドボードを握らせると、ソーの上で腰を動かし続けた。オーガズムがペニスを硬くさせるたびに動きを止め、先端のスリットからは白いものが玉のように溢れていた。

ソーもロキには楽しんで欲しかったが、自分を解放させる必要も無視できなくなってきていた。いくらロキが貪欲だとはいえ、さすがに拷問のようにスローペースなファックを20分も続けたので、ロキもついには満足したように見えたが、薄い唇に貪欲な微笑みを浮かべられソーは少しぎょっとした。ロキは前置きも無しに腰を前に倒すと、ソーのペニスから腰を持ち上げ、先端の太い部分が自分を押し広げるのを感じところまで、ほぼ全てを抜きかけてから再び深く体を沈め降ろした。

ソーはヘッドボードを強く握ると低く震える唸り声を漏らした。ロキが再び腰を動かし始め、肌を打ちつける淫らな音が耳に響く。ホテルの他の客たちに、マットレスのスプリングがリズミカルに悲鳴をあげているのが聞こえているのかどうか、ソーは少し考え巡らせた。弟だと思っていた相手とソーがこんなことをしてるなんて、彼らはどう思うだろうか？下腹部の快楽の渦が耐え難くなり、他の誰がどう思おうと実はどうでもいいと思っていることに、ソーは気づく。ヘッドボードから手を離すとペニスの上で上下するロキの腰を支え、ロキが広い肩の肉に爪をたてたので鋭く息を吸いこんだ。

ロキは自ら欲しがってはいたが、まだ病み上がりで徐々に疲れてきたようだった。腕が震え始めると、ソーの胸に崩れ落ちた。息を切らし体中を赤くし、汗の玉がこめかみや長い鼻筋から流れ落ちている。ソーはロキを腕に抱きかかえ、頭のてっぺんに口づけた。かかとをマットレスに沈ませるとロキの脱力した体を突き上げた。

「俺の番。」ソーは囁いた。

ソーがものすごいスピートで腰を突きあげ続けるので、２人の腹の間で硬くなったペニスをどうすることもできず、ロキはソーの肩にしがみつくしかなかった。ソーの重たい睾丸がロキの尻の肌を叩きつける。ソーのペニスがロキの特別な場所をこすると、先走りが流れ出し続け、ソーの深く切れ込んだ腹筋を濡らし、ロキが自分を締めつけるのを感じた。ロキの尻に手を伸ばすと、自分たちの体が繋がっている場所を確かめようと、指先でロキの柔らかな筋肉の輪をなぞり、自分のペニスを受け入れるためにそこが繰り返し限界まで広がりきるのを感じた。

ロキは鳴き声をあげ、ソーの腹に自分のペニスを擦りつけようとした。「お願い、ソー、お願い、触って…」ソーは右手を離して体の間に差し入れると、ロキの硬くなったものを掴んだ。握られたソーの手の中で脈動した途端、ロキは残っていたものを全て解放させた。

絶頂に向かうロキの喘ぎ声が激しくなり、ソーは急いでロキに口づけて唇を塞ぎ、その声が廊下や近くの部屋に聞こえるのを防ごうとした。限界に近づくにつれてソーの突き上げも不規則になり、唇を離し頭を後ろに反らす。ロキのウエストに腕を回すと、最後にもう一度ロキの中に激しく突き入れ、壁の内側を新しい種で濡らした。

頬をソーの肩に置き、ロキはソーの腕の中にぐったりと体をあずけていた。体中の筋肉が快楽の余韻でまだ時々引き攣っている。ソーは手を持ち上げ、赤くなった顔の周りで乱れてカールしているロキの濡れた髪を指でといた。

「誰かに聞かれたと思う？」ロキは囁いた。

ソーは息を切らせながら笑った。「そうじゃないことを願ってる。みんな俺たちのこと兄弟だって思ってるからな。」

「うわ、それってスキャンダラス。」ロキはむしろ喜んでるかのようににんまりとした。

部屋の空気は濃いセックスと体液の匂いで満たされていたが、ドーソンの汚物の臭いばかりを数週間も嗅がされてきたソーにとっては世界一心地よかった。ロキは腕の中でうとうとし続け、リラックスした呼吸がソーの鎖骨の周りで温かかった。ソーの柔らかくなったペニスが抜け落ちると、静かに声をあげたが目を覚ますことはなく、ロキを腕の中に抱き続けたまま、ソーも目が閉じるにまかせた。

_________________

紙がかさかさとたてる音でソーが目を覚ましたのは真夜中だった。ベッドには自分一人だったが、ロキはすぐそばにいる。ドレッサーの横に立ち、ロキはこっそりとタフィーを口に入れるところだった。窓の方へ歩くとドーソンのナイトライフを窓から眺めている。裸のロキの姿は欲望を再び掻き立ててしまいそうだった。

ドーソンは眠ることがなく、むしろ夜になり、人々がテントや宿屋からぞろぞろと姿を現し、サルーンで騒ぎ始めてからが本番だった。通りの向かいのダンスホールからお馴染みのピアノの曲が聴こえ始めたが、ソーには自分たちのいる部屋以外はどうでもいいような気がしていた。体を転がし仰向けになると頭の下で腕を重ね、石油ランプに薄暗く照らされたロキの白い姿を目に焼きつけた。

リラックスして満ち足りた気持ちになり、胸には心地よい温かさが新しく湧き上がった。

ロキは視線を感じたようでソーの方へ肩越しに視線を向けると、静かな微笑みが唇に広がった。窓の外に目を戻すと首を振って信じられないというように言った。「馬の堆肥の上で男が眠るところを見たよ。」

「ドーソン・シティへようこそ。」ソーはくすくす笑って胸を掻いた。

「とうとうここまで来たなんて、信じられない。」ロキの声には驚きの響きが感じられたが、言葉を続けるにつれ、それは薄れていくようだった。「ここに来ることを２年も夢見てたなんて…」

ソーは体を起こして肘をついた。「そして、今はここにいるだろう？」

「僕は今ここにいる…」ロキはため息をついた。「ここも他のブームタウンとちっとも違わない。ただ大きくて、もっと汚いだけで。」

「来たことを後悔してるのか？」育ち始めたロキへの思いが、一方的なものだったのではないかと思いソーは怖くなる。

ロキは首を振る。「違うよ。後悔なんてしてない。」部屋を横切りベッドに上がると、ソーの裸の脇腹に体をうずめた。「ただ、ここに残りたいとは思わない。よだれを垂らした酔っばらいやガンマンには、もう一生分出会ったし。新しくやり直したいんだ。」

ソーは体を横に倒し顔を見合わせた。ロキの尖った顎のラインを親指でたどる。ソーの目は希望に満ちていた。

「俺とに一緒にやり直せる。ホワイト・ディア・リバーの俺の採掘場に連れて行って、一人前の探鉱者にしてやれる。」ソーが自分に示した信頼に驚いてロキは目を見開いた。こういった地域では、自分の採掘場の場所は、通常、最も堅く守るべき秘密のはずだ。特にソーのように一発を引き当てたとなればなおさらだ。「俺が見つけた金で、どこにだって好きなところへ行くことができる。採掘場を流れる川の底には、まだ金が埋まってることが解ってる。やり直せるんだ。俺と一緒に。」

ソーの言葉は、ロキの緑の瞳の中に火を灯したように見えた。しかし、少し圧倒されてもいるようで、ロキはすでに体を引きかけていた。ソーは急いで言葉を加える「自分で決めていいんだ、ロキ。」

ロキは唇を舐めた。その手が自分の二の腕の上で閉じたり開いたりしているのをソーは見ていた。

「僕があんたの人生の一部になってもいいって本当に思ってる？稼ぐために僕がやってきたことを知ってるのに、」ロキはやっとの思いで聞いた。「僕を…傷物だと思わないのか？」

ソーは首を振りロキの首の後ろを抱いた。「生き残るためにやったことを恥じることはない、ロキ。」ソーの声は表情と同じく真剣だった。「選択の余地が無かっただけだ。たとえあったとしても、責めるつもりはないし、ジャッジするつもりもない。」

「それに、今みたいな僕でも好きでいれる？」まるでソーがノーと言うのが解っているかのようにロキの視線は硬かった。「バッグの中に可愛い女物の下着を隠したりしてない。」

ソーは大きな手でロキの頬を包みこみ、薄い唇のラインと鋭い下顎をたどる。「君のままで好きだ。」誠実な目でうなずく。「君がなろうと選んだどんな君でも好きになる、ロキ。君への思いはだからって何も変わったりしない。」

ロキの唇の両端が引き上がり、小さく微笑むと暗い色の眉を片方だけ持ち上げる。「教えて、ソー、その”思い”って？」

ソーは狼のように微笑むと、太ももをロキの腰に引っ掛けて自分に引き寄せた。「言葉は俺の長所じゃない。俺は行動の男だ。」そう言うとロキを仰向けにして覆い被さり、濡れたキスでその口を覆った。


End file.
